Fictober 2019
by Hirumi HdZ
Summary: Seguramente conoces lo que es el inktober, ¿Pero el fictober? He decidido unirme al fictober miraculer, siguiendo la lista proporcionada por la página de facebook "Artistas miraculers". Una serie de drabbles y oneshots de esta bella serie para este bonito reto.
1. Miraculous Inktober-Fictober

**¡Hola a todos! Ha sido un largo tiempo ¿Eh?**

**En esta ocasión regreso con el bonito reto del Fictober de Miraculous, con la lista propuesta porla página de facebook "ArtistasMiraculers". Sé que ya entré unos días tarde a este bello reto, pero trataré de irme poniendo al corriente.**

P**ara hacer esto más sencillo estaré publicando drabbles (pequeños relatos de no más de 100 palabras, aunque la regla se rompe y pueden incluso llegar a una extensión de 500) y OneShots.**

**Por aquí les dejo la lista que nos propone Aristas Miraculers. Espero que les gusten estos pequeños escritos.**

***Día 1: Ladybug**

***Día 2: Chat Noir**

***Día 3: Nino**

***Día 4: Alya**

***Día 5: Hawk Moth**

***Día 6: Adrien**

***Día 7: Marinette**

***Día 8: Noireadrien**

***Día 9: Luka**

***Día 10: Rena Rouge**

***Día 11: Chloé**

***Día 12: Ikari Gozen**

***Día 13: Queen Bee**

***Día 14: Mayura**

***Día 15: Maestro Fu**

***Día 16: Sentimonstruo**

***Día 17: Dragonbug**

***Día 18: Snakenoir**

***Día 19: Buguette**

***Día 20: Akuma**

***Día 21: Lila**

***Día 22: Kagami**

***Día 23: Caja de los miraculous**

***Día 24: Reunión de kwamis**

***Día 25: Félix**

***Día 26: Los guardianes de los miraculous**

***Día 27: Antiguas generaciones de héroes**

***Día 28: Genderbender libre**

***Día 29: Muerte de algún personaje**

***Día 30: Miraculous corrompido**

***Día 31: Fiesta de disfraces**


	2. Ladybug

¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que protegía París? Hacía tanto, que incluso había perdido la cuenta.

¿Seis? ¿Siete? ¿O acaso ya había llegado a los diez años?

Años de batallas, años de experiencia. Y apenas unos cuantos en verdad enamorada.

—¿Qué haremos durante este tiempo? París quedará desprotegido. ¡Peor aún!, tu identidad será descubierta con mayor facilidad— Exclamaba el héroe gatuno con preocupación

—Gatito tonto. Todo estará bien ¿De acuerdo?— Intentó calmarlo —A ti no te preocupa París, te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar. Pero sabes, Ladybug siempre estará de pie

Aquel momento permanecía en su mente, el día en que París pasó a un segundo plano para ambos héroes.

Noches velando la ciudad de la luz, labrando aquel entorno que creían ideal. Para que cuando el día llegara pudieran decir con satisfacción "Bien hecho"

Y ahora ella se encontraba ahí, con la mirada inmersa en la pequeña cuneta -Emma, mi pequeña Emma- decía entre suspiros.

Las pequeñas esmeraldas que la observaban eran las causantes de su perdición, pues entre ser heroína y ser madre no podría hacer un balance del desgaste.

Ciclos enteros de sueño perdidos, y no se arrepentía. La recompensa lo valía.

Ahora su objetivo era proteger el mundo, SU mundo. Porqué ser superheroína no la absolvía de disfrutar la dulce y normal vida de un civil.


	3. Chat Noir

Podía sentir el frío metal a través de su traje, aquella patrulla nocturna era quizás una de las más gélidas que había tenido.

Aunque el invierno había hecho su aparición hace apenas unos días, las bajas temperaturas ya eran más que insoportables. Su compañera se había retirado antes, pues la inclemencia del clima no la dejaba cesar de su serie de estornudos, principios de un resfriado era lo más evidente.

Tenía la más bella vista desde lo alto de la torre Eiffel, dedicándose a observar con ahínco la hermosa ciudad de la luz. Y es que los tiempos a solas en su fría mansión no eran igual a aquella soledad en la que esta vez se encontraba.

Meditabundo se quedó completamente en silencio, sintiendo el helado viento recorrer su rostro. Y es que aunque ahora fuera uno de los protectores de París, en su frágil mente aún anhelaba la calidez de los brazos maternos.

En varias ocasiones había pensado en claudicar y abandonar su papel de héroe, entonces recordaba aquellos amorosos ojos verdes, esos que con solo ver se sentía seguro y protegido. Entendía que ahora él representaba parte de eso para los parisinos, protección y seguridad para su preciada ciudad.

Juntó ambos brazos, frotándose levemente los hombros para conservar un poco de calor. Una pequeña lágrima parecía recorrer su rostro, la ausencia aún dolía.

—Te extraño tanto madre— Dijo para si mismo, observando el fino manto blanco que cubría París.


	4. Nino

Abrió con dificultad sus ojos, esperando tener más tiempo para dormir. Eran las 6:00 am según la hora en su celular, podía descansar sin dificultad al menos otra hora y media.

Y aunque para muchos ya había pasado suficiente tiempo, para él la herida se sentía aún reciente, tan dolorosa como si apenas ayer hubiese ocurrido.

Durante años anheló formar una familia, soñó con algún día despertar y tenerla formalmente entre sus brazos como su esposa. La sombra de aquellos deseos que alguna vez tuvo, hoy en día no lo dejaban dormir con tranquilidad.

Sabía que en verdad aún no desistía ante aquellas ideas, pero estaba consciente de que aquello no era más que el crudo resultado de su mayor error. Error que no había hecho más que destruir su relación y alejar a todos los que alguna vez pudo considerar amigos.

Todo parecía perfecto en un principio, llevaban tres años de noviazgo cuando apenas habían ingresado a la universidad. Dos jóvenes enamorados que a más de uno hicieron suspirar, eran el ejemplo de relación que muchos querían tener.

Lograron graduarse, una licenciada en comunicación bien formada y un ingeniero en audio, consiguiendo puestos bien remunerados. Trabajaron algún tiempo para hacerse de su propio departamento, pronto el vivir juntos no era suficiente, querían formalizar su relación por todos los medios posibles.

Fue entonces que los planes de boda comenzaron, querían hacer de ese momento algo totalmente inolvidable. Sus ganancias eran realmente buenas, pero no lo suficiente para cubrir los costos totales de su boda de ensueño.

Con la ayuda de la gran labia de su prometida había obtenido un contrato para dar una gira por los países aledaños a su patria, su música era reconocida en toda Francia y parte de Italia ¿Por qué no expandirla un poco más?

Obtuvo apoyo financiero por parte sus amigos más allegados, ayuda que le fue otorgada con el propósito de hacerse un nuevo y mejorado equipo, pues a ellos también les hacía ilusión aquella unión.

Su pequeña gira comenzó, obteniendo un mayor éxito al que todos esperaban. Su talento era inigualable, pronto la cuota requerida estuvo cubierta y podría regresar a Francia sin problemas.

Fue en ese momento que sus problemas comenzaron, pues la dama quien fuera su representante durante ese lapso había mostrado un notorio interés en él, y no precisamente profesional. Repetidas ocasiones se acercó a la morada de los jóvenes, formando grandes lazos de amistad con la chica Césaire, quien comenzaba a considerarla como una hermana más.

—¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda?— Preguntaba sin escrúpulos una pelirroja

—Dado que queremos organizar todo con sumo cuidado, se ha fijado la fecha para febrero del próximo año— Respondió Alya con mirada soñadora hacia él.

Acto que causó que su invitada rodara los ojos con apatía, sin embargo, perdidos en su vaivén de miradas no lo notaron.

—Me alegro de que todo vaya marchando bien. Antes de irme, quisiera recordarles que el día de mañana cerraré un nuevo contrato con un importante cliente— Dijo cortando la atmósfera que se había formado —Será mejor que reserven su noche, este contrato está prácticamente ganado, así que habrá que festejar el exponente ascenso de Nino a la fama .

—Te agradecemos tanto los favores que nos has brindado, no sé cómo es que mi querida prometida encontró tan excelente representante

—Oh calla, solo tuve que mover algunos contactos. Te mereces lo mejor— Respondió orgullosa la aludida.

El trío de acompañantes se despidió, dejando a una feliz pareja en su sala. Platicaron plácidamente sobre su día, hasta que la hora de dormir llegó y se dirigieron a su habitación.

—Me alegra que todo nos esté saliendo bien, quién hubiera imaginado que un amor de instituto llegaría tan lejos— Dijo la castaña acomodándose en el regazo del moreno.

—Nena, es porque ambos nos supimos apoyar mutuamente, y porqué en verdad no tengo ojos para nadie más— Respondió dándole un suave beso en la frente —Será mejor que ya duermas, no querrás que tu querido Donovan te esté molestando nuevamente por llegar tarde— Continuó burlón el chico.

—Está bien, descansa, no quiero seguir hablando de ese idiota— Expresó un tanto molesta la chica.

Hubiera preferido que aquel día que comenzaba fuera uno más de esos que podía llamar habituales, al principio todo pintaba bien. Desayuno en pareja, una larga charla en el auto mientras el tráfico avanzaba y una dulce despedida al dejar a su futura esposa en su trabajo.

Se estaba preparando mentalmente para la noche, ¿Qué pasaría si el cliente se arrepentía de último momento? era un contrato que en verdad quería conseguir, pues de las ganancias que este generara podría hacerse de alguna propiedad en Venecia y mudarse después de la boda. Era un sueño que le quería cumplir a Alya, y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 7:30 pudo escuchar el sonido del timbre, quizá era Creta pues Alya solía llegar después de las 8:00. Se acercó a la puerta para dejar pasar a quien llamaba, efectivamente sus suposiciones eran correctas, pues una pelirroja yacía esperándolo en la entrada.

No sabía qué esperar, pues la cara de su amiga era tan inexpresiva como se lo proponía.

—Pasa, Alya aún no llega, pero no tardará más de una hora— Manifestó alegremente el anfitrión.

—No te preocupes, le marqué cuando venía para acá. Me dijo que saldría antes, quizás esté aquí en menos de lo esperado.

—¿En verdad? Eso espero, no quisiera saber nada hasta que ella esté presente— Exclamó con nerviosismo el DJ.

Pudo observar como su representante sacaba de su bolso una botella de licor fino, viendo como su petición había sido ignorada, pues era más que claro que el resultado que tanto esperaba había sido positivo.

—Comencemos a servir, así ya estará todo preparado para cuando ella llegue— Palabras que por alguna tonta razón le parecieron lógicas.

Sin embargo las 8:30 ya eran y ni una sola señal de su prometida, algo comenzaba a preocuparle.

—Tranquilo, tal vez solo hay mucho tráfico— Intentó calmarlo

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Mejor comencemos a beber, ella estará aquí pronto, yo lo sé— Nuevamente el tono manipulador lo hizo ceder.

Copa tras copa fue perdiendo la noción del tiempo, su nublada vista no le permitía ver con claridad. Quizá entre el embriagante efecto del alcohol ni siquiera había notado la llegada de su amada, observó a como pudo su entorno, notando a una mujer a su lado.

Se sentía culpable por no haberla esperado sobrio, pero el saber que se había quedado a su lado esperando para felicitarlo le alegraba.

—Alya, lo logramos. Obtuvimos el contrato que tanto deseamos— Apenas y pudo articular.

—Me alegro tanto mi querido Nino— Respondió la presente con tono ladino, arqueando una sonrisa maliciosa. Había logrado su objetivo.

Un beso le fue robado, aún atontado no discernía la realidad, correspondió aquel beso que con el tiempo se fue volviendo más apasionado, intentando seguir el compás de la otra lengua.

Era raras las ocasiones en que su chica le correspondía de manera tan apasionada, pues aún permanecía un dejo de recato en ella, algo que le fascinaba. Pero cuando la ocasión se presentaba ambos disfrutaban al máximo el momento, este era uno de esos momentos o al menos eso creía.

Pronto se vio en su habitación, en una entrega mutua que parecía no tener fin. Su frente perlada por el sudor era señal de lo exhausto que ya estaba, dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Buenas noches dulce e ingenuo Nino— Dijo con voz lasciva la que creía su amiga.

Algunos minutos bastaron para que ambos lograran conciliar el sueño, durmiendo fundidos en un abrazo. Una escena que había sobrepasado las expectativas de quien lo había engañado.

El sonido de llaves chocando en su sala le hicieron cosquillas al oído, pero no fue hasta que escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse que intentó levantar sus pesados párpados. La tajante aparición de la luz en el aposento logró despertarlo finalmente.

Creyente de la presencia de un ladrón en su residencia, se apresuró a buscar sus gafas para correr detrás de él. Y cuando su vista se aclaró la dirigió hacia la entrada, encontrándose con aquellos cristalinos y acuosos ojos.

La castaña salió en silencio de la habitación, azotando la puerta tras de sí. Comprendió entonces que todo estaba malditamente mal, buscó su ropa para alcanzarla; quería darle explicaciones de lo que había pasado, pero ni siquiera él las tenía.

La encontró llorando en la sala, armando las piezas de un rompecabezas que al parecer solo ella podía entender. Intentó acercársele, pero se lo impidió.

—No te preocupes, no necesito ninguna explicación— Dijo la morena mientras cubría su rostro con una mano y alejaba al joven con la otra. —Lo supuse, y me negué a aceptarlo. Quizá no estaba tan paranoica después de todo.

—¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo— Respondió intentando retener el llanto.

—Minutos antes de que saliera del trabajo Creta me llamó, dijo que teníamos que hablar los tres seriamente de algo muy importante y que nos veríamos en casa. Me indicó que le llamara cuando saliera para que llegáramos casi a la par— Explicó con tristeza la joven —Cuando le devolví la llamada me dijo que al final había hecho una reservación en _Le grand Paris._

Hizo una pausa para rememorar los hechos y continúo con su relato —Con el intenso tráfico tardé al menos hora y media en llegar al sitio, pero al parecer hubo problemas con su reservación, porque no me dejaban pasar. Tuvieron que llamarla para recibir indicaciones, y cuando al fin tuve acceso ninguno de los dos estaba.

—Yo... No tenía idea de lo que pasó. Te lo juro ¿Porqué no me llamaste a mi? Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

—¿Tan preocupado estabas que no me llamaste tu?

Aquello le cayó como una cubeta de agua fría, pues sabía que la chica tenía razón. Pues en vez de contactarla por su prolongada ausencia solo se dedicó a beber.

—Yo... Bebí mucho...— Se quedó en silencio intentando procesar lo ocurrido, buscando una respuesta a su favor —Yo...

—Déjalo, será mejor que me vaya. Tuve suficiente por el día de hoy— Dijo tomando su abrigo, levantándose lentamente del sillón donde estaba sentada —Se cancela todo, Nino Lahiffe.

Aquellas palabras se le encajaron como mil cuchillos perforando su ser, quería detenerla y decirle que todo estaría bien, aunque sabía que nada estaba bien.

Corrió detrás de ella, aprisionándola entre sus brazos. —Quédate conmigo— Dijo en un susurro, aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello —Alya, solo fue un pequeño error, te amo y nunca dejaría de amarte.

—Es tarde, el daño ya está hecho— Respondió con notoria resignación la que era su prometida.

Y aún sin soltarla la besó con inmensa pasión, esperando así hacerla cambiar de opinión, depositando todos sus sentimientos en aquel beso.

Las lágrimas brotaron de ambos, sin control alguno, empapando por completo sus rostros. Ella no se quería ir, podía notarlo en la correspondencia de aquel beso, y aún así siguió firme a su decisión.

—Nos vemos Nino, mañana mandaré a las gemelas a recoger mis cosas— Zafándose en un arrebato de sus brazos —Lo que más me dolió, es que aún después de tantos años juntos, no pudieras reconocerme

Ahora aquella sala se le hacía más inmensa, más vacía. Observó con melancolía el como ella salía por aquella puerta, fuerte y decidida a no volver. Y entonces la tristeza se volvió ira, ira inconmensurable con su propio ser. La había perdido y solo había sido culpa de él, si no le hubiera hecho caso a Creta, si no hubiera tomado, si tan solo la hubiera llamado, solo así quizás nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Se levantó abatido y caminó en dirección a su habitación. Quizá el había tenido la culpa, pero solo había una causante.

—¡Lárgate de mi casa!— Gritó enérgico, desatando la exaltación de la chica que reposaba en su cama.

—¡¿Qué no escuchaste?! He dicho que te largues de mi casa ¡Ahora mismo!— Nuevas lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos, pero ya no eran de tristeza, esta vez eran de rabia y frustración.

—Vaya, vaya. Al fin despiertas querido. ¿Ya se fue la tonta de tu prometida?— Respondió con cinismo ante los gritos.

—Eres una...

—¿Una qué, cariño? ¿Una maldita?— Mencionó burlonamente —Lo sé, no tienes porqué decírmelo. Me encanta hacer planes detallados y complicados, ¿Pero sabes cuál es la parte que más disfruto? Cuando todos los frutos de lo que planeé salen a la perfección.

—No tienes vergüenza alguna, Creta. ¿Qué ganabas con destruir mi compromiso?

—Si nunca me harías caso, entonces porqué no quitar a Alya del camino. Después de todo solo tienes ojos para ella, ahora ella ni siquiera querrá verte.

—¿Ya has conseguido lo que querías, no? Ahora solo... vete— Apenas y podía contener la respiración, tantas emociones en un día le estaban abrumando, podía sentir su vista nublarse. Pero no cedería hasta ver a la causante de su desgracia marcharse.

—Bien, tu ganas. Me voy— Decía mientras se colocaba sus vestimentas —Solo una cosa, siempre voy a estar detrás tuyo, siempre voy a saber tus movimientos. Ten eso presente, desde ahora quieras o no, estarás a mi merced, de lo contrario yo misma me encargaré de hundir en la miseria tu carrera. Mantenlo en tu inocente mente, Lahiffe.

Sintió todo el veneno de aquellas palabras inyectar su ser, la despreciable mujer que tenía frente suyo estaba hablando realmente en serio. Podía dejar pasar que todos lo convenios que habían realizado con anterioridad terminaran, pero no se veía sin ejercer su amada profesión.

Cruzaron miradas retadoras mientras la pelirroja se dirigía hacia la salida, pero esta se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. —No te preocupes por tu querida Alya, ya tengo planes para ella

—Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño, o lo pagarás muy caro— La encaró decidido el moreno

—¿Hacerle daño? ¿Para qué? Si tu ya te encargaste de hacerle suficiente— Dictó en una última sentencia, la que durante tanto tiempo creyó su amiga, observando como se cerraba la misma puerta por la que había salido el amor de su vida.

Fue desde ese día que su soledad no era más que una triste rutina, con la que ya se había resignado a _vivir, _porque la vida sin ella no era vida.

La alarma en su celular sonaba finalmente, se había sumergido tanto en ese remolino de recuerdos que apenas y pegó los ojos en el tiempo extra que quería dedicar a descansar.

Se levantó y fue en dirección a la cocina para tomar su desayuno, rompiendo el silencio del desolado apartamento con el ruido del choque de sus trastes. Encendió la televisión para ver las noticias matutinas, los noticieros se habían vuelto el único modo de llegar a ver a Alya, pues la influencia que ella tenía en los medios ahora era mayor.

Tenía tiempo sin saber de ella, pues según el último informe donde hizo aparición, ella había salido hacía poco más de un mes a un viaje de negocios para afianzar contratos con una empresa londinense. Dejó hablando al televisor mientras terminaba de salir de casa, con suerte ese día sabría de ella.

Lavó sus trastes y se dirigió a terminar de arreglar su vestimenta, una vez estuvo dispuesto a salir, un rostro le llamó la atención entre todas las imágenes de aquella caja.

_"En otras noticias, Alya Césaire, dueña del creciente consorcio __**RED FOX MEDIA**__, ha vuelto de su viaje de negocios. Sin embargo vino con muchas más sorpresas de lo que esperábamos, pues al parecer todo fue un montaje para ocultar su reciente matrimonio con Donovan Moretti, uno de los más importantes ejecutivos de la industria de la comunicación en Francia e Italia._

—_Fue algo no planeado, logramos cerrar trato con el cliente en Londres. Y él simplemente sacó el anillo al terminar la reunión, todos los presentes aplaudieron emocionados y no tuve más opción que dar el sí. Sin quererlo, eso nos ayudó a que la cuenta notara que podía confiar plenamente en nuestras companías._

_Fue lo que declaró la señorita Césaire ante las cámaras, y aunque se le indagó sobre la falta de emoción ante el anuncio de su compromiso, ella argumentó que el largo tiempo fuera de París la había agotado y no daba dejo a la alegría. Pasando al clima..."_

Apagó el televisor, deseando que lo que acababa de escuchar no se tratara más que de una vil mentira. Quería engañarse y escapar de esa rotunda verdad, no salir a trabajar e imaginar que aún la tenía a su lado.

—Eres un idiota, un completo idiota, Nino Lahiffe— Susurró para sí mismo, saliendo de su hogar para ir a laborar, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían ante su cruel realidad.

—_Algún día volveremos a estar juntos._


End file.
